bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Trust Me
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 25 |last = The Secret of Success |next = Doom Dimension or Bust |image = File:TrustMe.jpg }} Trust Me is the 25th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on October 29th, 2007 in English. Plot All the Battle Brawlers are on edge because they believe that one of them is a traitor, who is leaking information to Masquerade. Dan and Runo have their suspicions about Alice, so they trail her to find out where she has been going. Instead, they run into a pair of Dan's old rivals: Akira and Shuji; but this time they have their sister, Nene. At the same time, Julie has her suspicions about Shun and his grandfather, who she thought looked like Hal-G. But is there really a spy amongst them and can they really trust Joe's information? Major events *Dan and Runo begin to suspect that Alice is the spy, while Julie suspects Shun. Both of these are disproven. *Dan and Runo have a 2-on-3 battle with Shuji, Akira, and their sister Nene and win. *Shun's grandfather finally accepts his passion for Bakugan. Featured Brawls Battle at the Shopping Mall *'Shuji, Nene, and Akira '''VS' Dan and Runo' Shuji, Nene, Akira, Dan, and Runo all activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. The beginning of this brawl happens off-screen. Round 1 '''Bakugan remaining on the field:' Runo's Griffon, Dan's Siege, and Shuji's Gargonoid. Akira throws out 'Subterra Centipoid' against 'Pyrus Siege. (Centipoid: 330 Gs - Siege 370 Gs).' Akira activates Attractor, using it to move Gargonoid over to the current battle. (Centipoid & Gargonoid: 380 Gs - Siege: 370 Gs) Runo activates Cut In Saber, allowing her to throw out Haos Tigrerra (Power: 340 Gs) against Gargonoid and Centipoid. (Siege & Tigrerra: 710 Gs - Gargonoid and Centipoid: 380 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card. (Pyrus Normal: + 30 Gs). (Siege & Tigrerra: 740 Gs - Gargonoid and Centipoid: 380 Gs). Gargonoid and Centipoid are wiped out by Tigrerra's and Siege's slash attack. Gargonoid returns to Shuji in ball form. Centipoid returns to Akira in ball form. Tigrerra returns to Runo in ball form. Siege returns to Dan in ball form. Dan's Gate Card vanishes. Shuji's Bakugan Remaining: 2/3 Akira's Bakugan Remaining: 2/3 Runo and Dan win this round. Round 2 *'Nene's Bakugan Remaining (BR) '''3/3 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Akira's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Shuji's Bakugan Remaining (BR): 2/3 '''Runo throws out Haos Tuskor onto an unknown Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Nene throws out Ventus Ravenoid onto her first Gate Card. (Power: 370 Gs) Nene makes the first move with Blow Away, moving Tuskor onto her own Gate Card and against Ravenoid. Nene opens her Gate Card (Energy Merge), which transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to her Bakugan. (Ravenoid: 470 Gs - Tuskor: 240 Gs). Tuskor gets wiped out by Ravenoid's flying knee attack and returns to Runo in ball form. Ravenoid returns to Nene in ball form. Nene's first Gate Card vanishes. Runo's Bakugan Remaining: 2/3 Nene wins this round. Round Unknown *'Nene's Bakugan Remaining (BR)' 3/3 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 *'Akira's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 *'Shuji's Bakugan Remaining (BR): '''2/3 Most of this brawl happens off-screen. '''Bakugan remaining on the field:' Runo's Griffon, Akira's Manion, Nene's Bee Striker, and El Condor, and Shuji's Stinglash Nene throws out Ventus Ravenoid against Griffon. (Ravenoid: 370 Gs - Griffon: 320 Gs) Runo opens her Gate Card (Haos Normal: +100 Gs). (Ravenoid: 370 Gs - Griffon: 420 Gs). Nene activates Subterra, Ventus, and Darkus Triple Node, increasing Ravenoid, Manion, and Stinglash's power levels by 200 Gs. (Ravenoid: 570 Gs - Griffon: 420 Gs) Griffon gets wiped out by Ravenoid's flying attack and returns to Runo in ball form. Ravenoid returns to Nene in ball form. Runo's Gate card vanishes. Runo's Bakugan Remaining: 1/3 Nene wins this round. Round Unknown *'Nene's Bakugan Remaining (BR)' 2/3 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 *'Akira's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 *'Shuji's Bakugan Remaining (BR): '''2/3 Most of this brawl happens off-screen. '''Bakugan remaining on the field:' Nene's El Condor and Shuji's Stinglash and Laserman Runo throws out Haos Tigrerra against El Condor. (Tigrerra: 340 Gs - El Condor: 300 Gs) Nene opens her Gate Card (Triple Battle), allowing Akira to throw out another Bakugan onto the field. Akira throws out Subterra Centipoid against Tigrerra. (Tigrerra: 340 Gs - El Condor and Centipoid: 620 Gs) Akira activates Attractor, using it to move Stinglash over to the current battle. (Tigrerra: 340 Gs - El Condor, Centipoid, and Stinglash: 690 Gs) Runo counters with Haos Freeze, adding Delta Dragonoid to the battle. (Tigrerra and Delta Dragonoid: 790 Gs - El Condor, Centipoid, and Stinglash: 690 Gs) Dan activates Delta Dragonoid on Drago, increasing his Power Level by 200 Gs for the rest of the game. (Tigrerra and Delta Dragonoid: 990 Gs - El Condor, Centipoid, and Stinglash: 690 Gs)' '''El Condor, Centipoid, and Stinglash get wiped out by Delta Dragonoid's fireball attack. El Condor returns to Nene in ball form. Centipoid returns to Akira in ball form. Stinglash returns to Shuji in ball form. Delta Dragonoid returns to Dan in ball form. Tigrerra returns to Runo in ball form. Nene's Gate card vanishes. Nene's Bakugan Remaining: 1/3 Akira's Bakugan Remaining: 0/3 Shuji's Bakugan Remaining 1/3 Dan and Runo win this round. The rest of the brawl is skipped. Battle at Wardington Tower *'Shun VS Julie' Julie and Shun both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Shun's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Julie's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 '''Shun and Julie both throw out their Gate Cards against each other.' Shuns throws out Ventus Skyress onto an unknown Gate Card. (Power: 360 Gs) The rest of the brawl is skipped. Character Debuts *Nene Bakugan Seen *Bee Striker *Centipoid *Delta Dragonoid (Drago) *El Condor *Gargonoid *Gorem *Griffin *Laserman *Manion *Preyas *Ravenoid *Siege *Skyress *Stinglash *Tigrerra *Tuskor Video de:Vertrau mir Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes